her
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Jongin percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dia seorang gay. Setidaknya dulu. Dia berencana untuk pergi ke Yunani bersama kekasihnya, namun gadis itu datang dan membuatnya mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Because it's simply about Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Greece... and her. / GS


**Prompt Code**

101

 **Judul**

 _her._

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

HunHan, ChanBaek

 **Category**

 _GS_ dan _BL_ , tapi dominan _GS_

 **Warning**

none

 **Author's note**

Terima kasih banyak buat seluruh readers dan kaisoo shipper dimana pun kalian berada, buat para senpainim, moderator dan yang sudah membantu cerita ini sampe ending. Dan ga lupa buat seseorang yang udah ngirim prompt ini, love youuuu. Jujur aja sebelum ada event ini aku sempet kepikiran tentang cerita yang intinya sama persis dg isi prompt ini, aku ga tahu gimana kamu kayak bisa baca isi otakku, wkwk. Pertama lihat prompt ini aku langsung ribut dan berusaha cepet-cepet ngeklaim. Dan yaa, ternyata ngerjainnya ga segampang yg dibayangkan. Ada beberapa hal yang keluar dari zona nyamanku terlebih aku ga pernah bikin oneshoot. Jadi hamdalah sekali bisa selesai. Maaf kalo ada yang ga sesuai dg keinginan.

Ada yang bisa ngenalin tulisanku nggk? Ngga yakin juga sih, wkwk. Ya sudahlah. Hidup KAISOO!

 **Summary**

Jongin percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dia seorang _gay_. Setidaknya dulu. Dia berencana untuk pergi ke Yunani bersama kekasihnya, namun gadis itu datang dan membuatnya mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. _**Because it's simply about Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Greece... and her.**_

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _ **Seoul, 29 November 2016**_

"Yunani."

Suara derap langkah menggema di lobi gedung bercat putih dengan interior serba modern. Kebisingan terasa dilahap oleh udara kala beberapa pengawal masuk melalui pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis mengalihkan atensi siapapun. Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam di bagian depan, sebelum mereka menepi dan mempersilahkan seseorang dengan tuksedo hitam dan rambut peraknya yang berkilau tampak begitu mencolok.

Matanya sedikit gelap di bagian bawah, seperti kurang tidur namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Astaga, _Aphrodite_ mungkin akan tersaingi jika dunia mengetahui keberadaan lelaki ini.

"Ya, Yunani. Cari tempat terbaik dan kabari aku nanti," ulangnya lagi, di mana untuk kesekian kali suaranya menggema di ruangan karena tak ada satupun yang berani membuat kebisingan.

Suara itu, begitu jantan hingga mampu membuat wanita bersimpuh di depannya. Si lelaki berambut perak tengah berbicara dengan ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Postur tubuhnya bahkan sangat menggoda saat ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Semua orang dengan sigap menunduk di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati layaknya terbentang karpet merah tak kasat mata. Ya hampir semuanya, kecuali seorang gadis yang terlambat beberapa detik dan sialnya lelaki itu menyadarinya. Dia berhenti sejenak, meliriknya tanpa rasa tertarik lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift yang sudah disiapkan khusus. Tanpa menyadari bahwa siapapun yang ada di sana tengah bernapas lega karena kepergiannya.

" _Yak_!"

" _Arghh_.." gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengerang setelah gadis lain di sebelahnya memukul kepalanya cukup keras setelah ia kembali dari posisi membungkuk.

"Kau gila, hampir saja kau membuat masalah besar. Kau tidak lihat Tuan Kim sampai berhenti tadi?!"

"Astaga Baek! Jadi itu Tuan Kim?!" gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia setampan itu? Kupikir Tuan Kim itu kakek-kakek tua," tambahnya sambil tertawa ringan.

" _Hush_ , jaga bicaramu Kyungsoo!" omelnya sambil menyeret gadis bermata belo itu menjauh dari lobi. "Dia itu Tuan muda. Tuan Kim yang mempunyai perusahaan ini sudah pensiun dan memberikan perusahaannya pada Tuan Kim Kai."

"Jadi namanya Kim Kai?" mata Kyungsoo mulai berpendar sarat akan ketertarikan.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya! Kau akan menyesal."

"Kenapa? Dia belum menikah kan? Selama belum ada ikatan semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi, terlebih aku akan menjadi sekretaris pribadinya 'kan?" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Baekhyun. "Aku akan bertemu setiap hari dengannya, kau pikir dia bisa menolak pesonaku?"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo lagi untuk meyadarkan otaknya yang mungkin sedang berfantasi. "Berhentilah bermimpi, lebih baik kau belajar lebih banyak tentang tugasmu sebelum bertemu secara langsung dengannya."

"Jangan seperti itu, bilang saja jika kau iri dengan posisiku, 'kan?" goda Kyungsoo sambil menyikut rusuk Baekhyun.

" _Aish_ , jangan terlalu percaya diri, tunggu sampai dia mencincang hatimu dan menjadikannya sebagai makanan anjing!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku."

-.o0o.-

Jam dinding hampir menuju angka dua belas tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak tampak menarik bagi si gila kerja yang masih bergulat dengan tumpukan map di mejanya. Ketukan sepatu pria menyambangi pendengarannya, dan benar saja, tak berselang tiga detik kemudian pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa adanya ketukan terlebih dahulu. Seakan melupakan kenyataan bahwa orang tersebut, Oh Sehun, baru saja memasuk ruangan bos paling penting di perusahaan tersebut. Namun siapa yang akan melarangnya, semua orang sudah tahu dan mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegah lelaki itu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tampak seorang lelaki berambut perak tengah begitu fokus terhadap pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak sempat hanya untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang datang. Sehun duduk di atas meja, tepat di samping Kai yang sibuk dengan map dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Apa sebegitu sibuknya?" tanya Sehun sedikit malas tanpa mendapat jawaban yang berarti. Dia melirik wajah Kai lagi dan mendapati lelaki itu menahan senyum.

Sedikit bermain-main, Sehun turut menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan tepat di samping Kai dan memandangi wajah tampan lelaki yang kini menjadi semakin sok serius. Sehun jelas sekali menggodanya, dan itu membuat Kai tak kuasa menahan senyumnya hingga tertawa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah."

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas meja kerja Kai. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya kesibukan? Aku juga punya tapi tetap saja kusempatkan untuk datang ke kantormu."

"Maafkan aku, sekretarisku yang lama mengundurkan diri dan yang baru belum datang. Aku harus mengurus semuanya sendiri."

"Kau harus mengangkat seseorang untuk menjadi sekretaris sementara, kenapa harus menyulitkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Tidak apa. Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau akan datang? Merindukanku _huh_?" tanya Kai disertai _smirk_ andalannya sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi dan membuka tangannya lebar memberi ruang bagi Sehun untuk datang, tapi lelaki yang satunya itu tampak tidak berpikir hal yang sama.

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada tanpa mengubah wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai sekali lagi setelah tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras," ucapnya dengan alis yang hampir bertaut menandakan bahwa ia berbicara serius.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku." jawaban telak Kai membuat Sehun menghela napas. Lelaki itu memang gila kerja, semua orang tahu dan tak peduli berapa kali Sehun berbicara ia tak bisa mengubah pendiriannya.

"Sudah mendekati waktu makan siang, ayo keluar, kau pasti juga tidak sarapan," ajak Sehun sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya masih dengan tangan terlipat namun Kai mengangkat sebelah kakinya menghalangi jalan Sehun. Mengisyaratkan pada lelaki itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Masih satu jam lagi, kenapa terburu-buru, _hm_?" kata Kai sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Membuat tingginya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Sehun yang terduduk di atas meja dan lelaki itu semakin mempersempit jaraknya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap mata Kai yang berpendar sarat akan kelembutan di dalamnya. "Ini hukumanmu karena menolak pelukanku," ucapnya, lantas menutup dengan ciuman yang ia berikan pada Sehun. Cukup intens, Sehun bahkan membalas ciumannya tak kalah lembut meski wajahnya tampak tak sependapat.

Sehun memang lelaki yang dingin, dia tak banyak berekspresi, atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri.

Baru saja Sehun melepas lipatan tangannya, mengalihkannya untuk meremas kemeja licin Kai sedangkan tangan Kai menahan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman dan memagutnya penuh gairah, tapi anggap saja sedang tak beruntung, sebuah ketukan yang memiliki selang waktu sangat singkat dengan pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba membuat Sehun balik mendorong Kai menjauh.

"Sial!" umpat Kai sambil melirik gadis berambut pendek yang kini membalikkan badannya setelah tatapan matanya bertabrakan dengan sorot milik Kai.

Gadis itu mengatur deru napasnya sambil memeluk map di tangannya kelewat erat. Ini tugas pertamanya sebagai sekretaris pribadi Tuan Kim tapi baru detik ini ia bertemu dengannya, dan ia pikir itu bukan terhitung sebagai pertemuan yang baik. Terkutuklah Baekhyun yang mengomporinya bahwa sekretaris lama sudah _resign_ , jadi posisi terbaik sebagai sekretaris pribadi Tuan Kim dengan bayaran tinggi yang cukup untuk membiayainya sampai tujuh turunan dibiarkan kosong.

Kyungsoo memang tidak perlu melakukan wawancara bertele-tele karena ia langsung mendapatkan pengangkatan dari kantor cabang dan mendapat posisi luar biasa di kantor pusat karena kinerja bagusnya, tapi andai dia tahu terlebih dulu tentang perilaku menyimpang milik Tuannya, mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali. Mengapa dia tidak pernah menanyakan alasan sekretaris lama mengajukan _resign_ jika bayarannya sebesar itu?

Bodoh, Kyungsoo menyumpahi kebodohannya sendiri ketika matanya terbelalak setelah disuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakkan.

Demi Tuhan! Tuan Kim mencium seorang pria! Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memastikan apakah matahari masih terbit dari timur jika pria segagah Kim Kai menyukai sejenisnya. Astaga, dunia sudah gila. Kyungsoo berharap dirinya menghilang, atau entah apapun asal ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Kim Kai saat ini juga.

"Tunggu di sana!" suara berat seorang lelaki menginterupsi saat ia hampir melangkahkan kaki. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu laki-laki yang mana yang berbicara, dia belum menghafal jenis suara Tuannya sendiri. Kabur bukanlah ide yang baik, dia pun berbalik sambil menahan napas dengan separuh otaknya yang sudah mengarang perusahaan mana yang akan ia lamar jika diriya dipecat setelah kejadian ini. "Kau pikir kau akan bisa pergi semudah itu?!"

"A-aku meminta maaf atas kelancanganku Tuan," ujarnya sambil menunduk 97 derajat.

"Jangan memarahinya." suara lelaki lain menyahutinya, memiliki aksen yang berbeda namun tak meninggalkan kesan dingin yang sama. "Aku akan menghukummu jika kau kehilangan sekretaris lagi."

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis, merubah raut mukanya begitu drastis ketika ia berhadapan dengan lelaki kesayangannya. Ya Tuhan, betapa Kyungso benar-benar ingin mengumpati mereka meski ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Aku tahu. Tunggu sebentar. Jam makan siang masih satu jam lagi dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku," ujar Kai dengan nada lembut, lalu mengecup bibir lelakinya sekilas.

Kyungsoo membatu di tempatnya untuk sesaat. Diliriknya dua laki-laki itu, dan sial kuadrat! Kim Kai kini tengah mengalihkan perhatian padanya lagi sedangkan lelaki lain yang tidak ia ketahui itu juga kini ikut meliriknya. Gadis itu merasa sangat bodoh ketika langkah pertama yang ia ambil tidak menapak dengan benar hingga hampir tersandung. Ruangan tersebut seperti tengah diselimuti hawa aneh yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Astaga, dia tak pernah bertemu dengan pasangan _gay_ sebelumnya apalagi jika mereka berciuman tepat di depannya.

"A-ada beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatangani Tuan."

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Sudut mata Kyungsoo menyadari saat bos tampannya itu mengelus pinggang lelaki di depannya namun dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya turun dari posisi duduknya di atas meja, melirik Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan datar lantas berlalu dari sana untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah ingat, itu adalah kamar tidur khusus untuk Tuannya beristirahat saat di kantor.

 _Gila! Kenapa lelaki setampan Kim Kai harus menjadi seorang gay,_ jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. Lebih baik Ia bunuh diri daripada menceritakan pada teman-temannya jika lelaki incarannya direbut oleh _lelaki_ lain. Berani bertaruh dia pasti ditertawakan hingga habis.

"Enyahkan tatapanmu darinya!"

"Ma-maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya dan baru menyadari kemungkinan kalau Kai memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Dia kekasihku, kau akan sering melihatnya nanti." Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangkal jika tubuhnya meremang hanya karena tatapan Kai yang terlampau mengintimidasi. "Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menyukainya, dia milikku."

"B-Baik Tuan." Kyungsoo merasa gugup namun sebagian otaknya ingin menertawakan betapa dia begitu overprotektif pada kekasihnya. Jadi orang _gay_ bisa seperti itu juga?

-.o0o.-

Baru saja ia terlepas dari ramainya lalu lintas di sore hari, berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelahnya ditambah ingatan tentang pengalaman buruk di hari pertamanya bekerja. Angin pun seperti ikut menggodanya dengan bertiup kencang sementara ia hanya memakai pakaian tipis. Kim Kai membuatnya pulang terlambat di hari pertama dan Baekhyun menambahinya dengan sebuah omelan setelah ia sampai rumah.

"Kemana saja kau?! Aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama tapi kau tidak ada dan tidak mengangkat ponselmu!" Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata, hanya melempar tasnya ke atas sofa lalu memeluk gadis di depannya erat. "Hey, ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Ini menyakitkan."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku patah hati."

"Apa?! Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

"Kim Kai." Baekhyun terkikik setelah Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, menganggap leluconnya sama sekali tidak lucu. "Byun- _ssi_ , aku tidak sedang bercanda, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, _hm_? Hatiku sakit," ujarnya sambil memukul dadanya sendiri.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" sembur Kyungsoo. "Astaga, aku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Kau tahu aku anak baik-baik kan? Pacaran saja tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa aku melihat dua orang pria berciuman tepat di depanku dan faktanya dia adalah bo—"

"Mereka berciuman?!" sela Baekhyun heboh.

" _Eoh_ , tepat di depanku, di hari pertamaku. Jika sampai minggu depan belum mendapat pemecatan kupikir aku lebih memilih _resign_."

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memukul kepala gadis itu spontan. "Bodoh, pikirkan uangnya! Gajimu besar di sana."

"Tapi mereka tidak normal Baek! Ini menggelikan kau tahu! Dia bahkan mengancamku karena ketahuan mengamati pasangan _gay_ nya, mereka oveprotektif sekali astaga." Kyungsoo bahkan harus mengipasi dirinya sendiri karena kembali mengingat adegan tak senonoh tersebut.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" goda Baekhyun.

"Tidak!"

"Maksudku Kim Kai."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau bilang tadi patah hati."

"I-Itu kan tadi. Ayolah, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang _gay_. Aku hanya menyayangkan wajah tampan mereka. Yahh, kalau semua pria seperti itu bisa-bisa semakin banyak saja perawan tua di negeri ini."

"Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak yakin apa di abad ini masih bisa menemukan seorang perawan."

"Kau tidak menghitungku?" tanya Kyungsoo malas yang langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, masih ada satu. Kau," ujarnya sambil tergelak begitu puas.

Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya sendiri yang makin terasa pening, "Bahkan dia juga sangat mengintimidasi. Dia memarahiku, membentakku, berbicara tanpa menatapku, lalu memberiku setumpuk pekerjaan hingga harus lembur di hari pertama bekerja dan tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Astaga, makhluk spesies apa dia?"

"Kau benar, dia kejam sekali."

" _Eoh_ , bahkan aku penasaran apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpan peluru di balik bola matanya. Tatapannya tajam sekali."

"Kau benar. Kim Kai pernah membunuh pesaing bisnisnya, dia menjadikannya percobaan dengan mencungkil matanya dan menaruh peluru di sana yang terhubung dengan pelatuk di belakang kepala. Saat ia akan menyembunyikan peluru itu dia memasang matanya lagi tapi bola matanya terjatuh."

"Bicaramu menjijikkan! Tutup mulutmu atau aku tidak berani tidur sendiri!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, kau tahu Chanyeol berteman dengannya kan? Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku akan menulis surat pengunduran diri untuk berhenti besok dan—"

"Aku bercanda! Aku bercanda!" Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo. Dia suka sekali menggodanya karena gadis bulat itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Aku pasti akan _resign_ terlebih dulu jika dia sampai melakukan hal seperti itu."

" _YAKK_!" Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan sebuah bantal. Memasang wajah kesal karena Baekhyun yang senang sekali mengusilinya, tapi tidak sampai ia mengingat sesuatu. " _Ah_ benar. Chanyeol berteman dengan Kai kan? Kau harus memastikan kalau saja dia memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain di belakangmu. Temannya seorang _gay_ , bisa saja dia juga seperti itu."

"JADI KAU MERAGUKAN CHANYEOLKU, _HUH_? Kau tidak mengetahuinya, bagaimana bisa berbicara seperti itu? DIA TIDAK _GAY_! _Aish_ , menyebalkan!" sembur Baekhyun hingga membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya. Gadis mungil itu bangkit sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" teriak Kyungsoo agar suaranya didengar oleh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya. " _Eonni_!" Masih tidak mendapat sambutan. "Aku akan tidur di kamarmu!"

" _ANDWAE_!"

" _Aish_ , menyebalkan sekali," rengek Kyungsoo sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke sembarang arah. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

-.o0o.-

Kai tidak berminat untuk menunggu gadis bermata belo itu hingga keluar, jadi ia yang lebih memilih pergi terlebih dulu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Oh Sehun ada di seberang, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam ponselnya sambil menatap pemandangan luar gedung lewat kaca besar di sisi ranjang, membelakangi Jongin yang menatapnya sambil menyembunyikan tangan di balik saku.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" kalimat Sehun ditujukan pada seseorang yang menelponnya, penuh rasa kesal dan khawatir yang sangat kentara.

"Aku mencarimu apa kau pernah menyadari itu? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak menahan amarah sedangkan Kai masih tidak ingin mengganggu. "Setidaknya katakan padaku kau di mana, apa kau baik-baik saja, balas pesanku, bicaralah dengan baik bukan malah pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu! Di mana kau?!"

"Lu!" Sehun menatap layar ponselnya. Menjatuhkan tangannya kesal menyadari panggilannya diputus secara sepihak. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi lantas berbalik dan mendapati Kai berada di belakangnya.

" _O-Oh_ , Jongin- _ah_ , sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Berhentilah menjadi bodoh untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak menghargaimu," ujarnya penuh nada terluka, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan pintu yang dibanting keras.

Sehun melirik ponsel di tangannya. Layarnya dihiasi oleh wanita cantik dengan mata anggun seperti rusa. Lalu setelah kunci ponselnya aktif, layar tersebut akan berubah menampakkan foto Jongin dan dirinya yang tengah tertawa bersama.

Jongin benar, mungkin Sehun memang lelaki bodoh yang seperti itu.

-.o0o.-

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku pulang dulu," bisik Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan gerakan malas.

" _Hmm_ , hati-hati."

Itu sudah biasa baginya untuk menjadi orang terakhir yang tertinggal di kantor ketika matahari sudah berada di ujung pandangan. Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi bertanya apakah mereka akan pulang bersama atau tidak, juga tidak akan menanyakan seberapa banyak tugas Kyungsoo yang masih belum terselesaikan. Gadis itu selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan tepat waktu, tapi dasar bos tampan _gay_ nya saja yang memang gila kerja dan itu berimbas pada Kyungsoo yang juga harus mengimbanginya.

Kyungsoo sudah melupakan rasa takutnya tantang fakta bahwa ia sendirian di sana. Dalam kegelapan dan lorong-lorong sunyi karena memang sangat jarang untuk menemui karyawan yang mengambil lembur, kecuali dirinya, dan Tuan besar Kim yang sangat terhormat itu. Sialan.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam berkutik dengan pekerjaannya, ia akhirnya bisa merasakan nikmatnya bernapas dengan bebas. Dia mematikan komputer dan berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak mendapat komplain lagi atau ia akan mendapatkan tugas rumah karena harus memperbaiki ulang.

Kai adalah orang yang sangat teliti, pernah Kyungsoo dengan sengaja membuat sedikit kesalahan dalam laporannya agar ia bisa menghadap Kai dan mencuri pandang lebih lama, memastikan apakah lelaki itu memang tampan atau tidak dengan tulang rahang yang benar-benar tajam. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang begitu mendominasi juga bibir tebalnya yang menggoda.

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah kapok. Entah Kai itu cenayang atau bagaimana, dia bisa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sengaja membuat kesalahan daLam laporannya. Lalu dirinya berakhir dengan mendapat bentakan yang membuat mentalnya trauma dan tidak lagi berani membuat kesalahan sedikitpun di depan Kim Kai.

Kyungsoo menjadi sangat pasif. Seperti anjing yang dipasang rantai oleh Tuannya, Kai melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar, lelaki itu kejam dan Kyungsoo sudah terintimidasi olehnya.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu, benda persegi panjang besar dengan ukiran rumit dan cat gelap yang sarat akan kesan misterius. Kadang ia heran mengapa Kai memilih pintu kayu untuk ruangannya hingga tampak kontras dengan interior lain yang dominan berbahan kaca dan serba modern. Ia mengetuk lagi, memberi jeda dari yang pertama lalu membukanya pelan, begitu etika yang diajarkan Baekhyun dan ia mulai terbiasa.

Lelaki itu masih di sana. Mengerutkan dahinya sambil memijat kepala, sedikit berantakan namun sama sekali tidak buruk. Sebuah asap mengepul di sebelahnya, dan Kyungsoo paham betul jika dia sedang kacau saat sudah seperti itu. Kai tidak suka minum kopi, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk merokok.

"Sudah selesai?"

"I-Iya Tuan, ada yang harus kukerjakan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyerahkan hasil kerjanya pada Kai.

Lelaki itu hanya diam. Helaan napasnya agak kasar, tampak sedikit memaksakan diri untuk memikirkan masalah pekerjaan tapi ia tak akan berhenti semudah itu. Ternyata menjadi pimpinan tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo, Kai terlihat seperti orang yang menanggung beban paling berat dalam perusahaan ini. Terkadang ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidur di kantor dan masih memakai setelan yang sama hingga Kyungsoo datang di hari berikutnya. Lelaki itu sedikit menyedihkan dan Kyungsoo selalu khawatir jika Sehun tidak datang dan lelaki itu tidak akan menyentuh sarapannya hingga sore.

"Tidak ada, kau bisa pulang."

"Aku bisa sedikit membantu, Tuan tampak lelah."

"Kau tidak mendengar kalimatku?" Kai menatapnya jengah, dan Kyungsoo segera menundukkan kepala. Siapa dirinya yang bisa membantah Kim Kai?

"Maafkan aku, aku permisi dulu."

Gadis itu beranjak dari sana. Tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, tapi dia sempat terkena serangan jantung ringan saat Kai memanggilnya lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia sudah siap jika harus begadang malam ini dan menyetorkan revisi laporannya besok.

"Do- _ssi_."

"Iya?"

Kai mengulum bibirnya sendiri, tampak ragu namun akhirnya dia berbicara tanpa merasa perlu untuk memandang gadis itu. "Bisakah kau membantuku memilih salah satu dari gambar ini?" Kyungsoo tampak memiliki proses yang cukup lama dalam memahami kalimatnya. "Kalau kau keberatan lupakan saj—"

"Tentu!" sela Kyungsoo cepat, dia melihat beberapa gambar yang ditunjukkan Kai dan hanya mengikuti hatinya, ia menunjuk gambar paling ujung. Beberapa foto destinasi wisata di Yunani, apa lelaki ini akan memberinya hadiah liburan ke luar negeri? Kyungsoo hanya mau pergi bersama Bekhyun jika itu benar adanya. "Yang ini?"

"Benar kan? Ini yang paling bagus!" seru Kai bersemangat, sangat bukan Kai sekali. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dia bisa seekspresif itu di depannya.

"Te-tentu, aku menyukai yang ini." Kai tersenyum puas, dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagian mana yang memuaskan. "Bukankah ini Santorini?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Ya, kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Hanya saja, kupikir itu tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Sebenarnya akan lebih menyenangkan untuk liburan musim panas tapi Desember juga tidak masalah, matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun di sana dan tidak terlalu panas jadi tetap menyenangkan. Mungkin akan sedikit dingin dan berangin, tapi Santorini dikenal dengan _wine_ nya, jadi dingin tidak akan jadi masalah. Aku juga ingin pergi ke Santorini suatu hari nanti, Baekhyun bilang itu tempat yang bagus untuk menikah." Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar ketika menyadari ia berbicara terlalu santai di depan Kai. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau memiliki selera yang bagus."

"Benarkah?!" Gadis itu segera membekap mulutnya sendiri kelewat terkejut. "Terima kasih." Jangan biarkan seseorang menaruh cermin di hadapannya, gadis itu pasti malu jika menyadari wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. _Ahh_ , akhirnya Kim Kai memujinya.

"Do- _ssi_ , apakah kau memiliki waktu luang besok?"

"Kalau aku tidak harus melakukan revisi pada laporan itu, mungkin aku punya banyak."

"Tentu, kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan sangat baik. Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk membeli sesuatu?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat dari sananya, sedikit menakutkan bagi Kai, maka dari itu dia bergegas memberi penjelasan. "Jangan salah paham, aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Sehun, dan kupikir kau memiliki selera yang bagus, ya… aku hanya sering bingung untuk memilih hal-hal seperti itu. Yaa, sedikit membingungkan."

"Tentu." Mereka saling mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, canggung.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Terdengar seperti janji kencan, bukan? Atau Kyungsoo saja yang terlalu percaya diri?

-.o0o.-

"Kau serumah dengan Nona Byun?"

"I-Iya. Kami berteman sejak kecil."

Hening menyelimuti suasana, seakan mengejek kedua makluk yang sama-sama bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo atau apa, dia pikir Kai selalu bernapas sedikit kasar saat bersamanya hingga ia bisa mendengar tiap helaannya.

Seperti janjinya, lelaki itu datang ke rumah mereka dan menjemputnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kemana Kai akan membawanya atau dari mana lelaki itu mengetahui alamat rumahnya, tapi ia juga tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah, melupakan kerja keras Baekhyun yang sudah memulaskan _make up_ sebaik mungkin sejak subuh hanya untuk membuatnya tampak baik di depan Kai, tapi lelaki itu tampak tidak terlalu peduli, mungkin. Sepertinya mereka melupakan fakta jika lelaki itu seorang _gay_.

 _Ah_ , Kyungsoo tengah memakai terusan selutut berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya yang sudah ditata secantik mungkin oleh Baekhyun ia hancurkan dengan menguncirnya ke belakang pada detik-detik terakhir. Mereka tak punya waktu dan Baekhyun terus menggerutu hingga Kyungsoo berpamitan. Kakinya dibalut oleh _sneakers_ putih dan sebuah tas berbentuk tabung unik berwarna hitam, membuatnya tampak menggemaskan namun tidak terlalu _girly_. Jangan lupakan sebuah syal kecil juga turut melingkari lehernya. Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki _style_ yang aneh tapi gadis cantik itu menyukainya.

Mobil Kai berhenti setelah cukup lama melakukan perjalanan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko jam ternama. Penjaga toko itu menyambut Kai dengan sangat baik, seperti sudah mengenalnya dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu terkejut akan hal itu.

"Membeli jam untuk Sehun? M-maksudku Tuan Sehun," ralat Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Ya, kau bisa memilih salah satu?"

Sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak mengerti apapun, semua benda itu tampak sama dan dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

Jongin meminta pada pelayan toko untuk memberikan produk terbaik dan Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih karena sekarang pilihannya lebih spesifik. Lima jam tangan yang menurutnya masih tidak jauh berbeda. Baiklah, biarlah ia menggunakan hatinya.

"Aku menyukai yang ini." Kyungsoo mengambil dua jam tangan dengan warna silver disertai _background_ yang sama dan yang satunya berwarna _gold_ dengan _background_ hitam. "Tuan bisa memilih yang lain jika tidak suka."

"Aku suka, mana yang lebih baik menurutmu?"

"Entah, apa yang silver? Kupikir Tuan Oh memiliki warna kulit yang terang jadi lebih pantas dengan silver."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, mengambil jam berwarna silver dan melihatnya lebih detail. "Bisakah kau mencobanya? Kau memiliki warna kulit yang tidak jauh dari Sehun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengambil alih jam tersebut dan mencoba pada pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit kesulitan, hingga ia terkekeh sebelum menyerah. "Karena ini jam tangan untuk pria jadi terlalu besar untuk kupakai, tidak akan terlihat bagus jika aku yang mencoba."

Gadis itu melepasnya lagi, memberikannya pada Jongin. Mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk memakainya. "Baiklah, biar aku yang mencoba." Jongin memakainya, dan benda itu menjadi tampak begitu indah. Begitu berkelas dan menarik pandangan mata setiap orang.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar Jongin meminta pendapatnya, sepertinya ia terlalu fokus untuk mengamati. "Itu akan cocok untuk Tuan Oh." Ia berusaha tersenyum secerah mungkin tapi Jongin bahkan sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tidak suka membagi kebahagiaan kepadanya, mengapa lelaki itu tidak pernah mau menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini," ujar Kai sebelum berusaha untuk melepas kaitan jam tangannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan, dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membantunya. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Kai, namun hal yang Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, lelaki itu berjengkit seakan baru terkena air panas. Kai menarik tangannya kasar, berusaha melepas jam tangannya seorang diri dengan gerakan gusar. Kyungsoo sedikit tersinggung, apa tangannya sekotor itu hingga tak boleh menyentuhnya?

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

Detik-detik berikutnya mereka lalui dengan begitu canggung. Kadang Kyungsoo merasa sudah menjadi begitu akrab, tapi di waktu lain Kai berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin. Ia tak mengerti apa yang salah, apa lelaki itu memiliki gangguan kepribadian ganda atau bagaimana, yang pasti hal itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan menghadapinya.

Seperti saat ini, Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah restoran berkelas untuk makan siang, dan entah sejak kapan lelaki itu bisa tertawa begitu renyah di depannya.

"Aku pernah melakukan perjalanan ke sana lalu tersesat hingga menelpon Park Chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya mengirim helikopter," ujar Kai begitu antusias bersamaan dengan tawa lepasnya yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Untuk sejenak, Kyungsoo lupa dengan sosok Kai yang biasa dikenalnya.

"Benarkah?"

" _Eoh_ , tapi dia datang setengah jam kemudian dengan membawa mobil. Aku hampir memarahinya tapi dia memarahiku terlebih dahulu. _Ah_ , anak itu." Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat wajah kesal milik Kai yang lucu. "Aku akan mengajakmu jika pergi ke sana lagi."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi penunjuk jalanmu Tuan Kim."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di luar jam kerja."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo merasa tidak mengerti dengan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Kai lebih lama sedangkan lelaki itu terkekeh sambil untuk kesekian kalinya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kim Jongin, namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

Gadis itu terpaku, apa mereka sudah sedekat itu untuk saling berkenalan secara pribadi. Kai tidak melihatnya, tetapi lelaki itu menyembunyikan senyum yang begitu manis. Hati Kyungsoo kembali berdebar dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingatlah dia seorang _gay_ , Kyungsoo!

"Baiklah, Jongin- _ssi_."

"Jangan terlalu formal, kau bahkan lebih tua dariku, _Noona_ ," Kai sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya di bagian akhir.

" _Noona_?!"

" _Hm_ , kau lahir setahun lebih dulu dariku."

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, sedikit hambar. Ia tak yakin apa Kai bagus dalam berbohong, tapi faktanya ia tak percaya jika lelaki itu terlahir setahun lebih muda darinya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mempercayaimu atau tidak tapi, baiklah Jongin... _ah_?"

" _Yah_! Memangnya kapan aku pernah membohongimu?"

" _Yah_? Kau berbicara seperti itu padaku? Harusnya kau berbicara lebih sopan karena aku _Noona_ mu."

"Tapi aku tetap bosmu."

"Kau curang, katanya di luar jam kerja, kenapa masih membawa-bawa jabatan?!"

Kai terkekeh dengan tampan.

Mereka menjadi begitu dekat, tertawa bersama, membicarakan film yang biasa mereka tonton saat kecil, atau tentang bagaimana bisa boneka beruang lucu ada di ruangan kerja Jongin. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Jongin tampak mulai merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berharap, tapi ternyata lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang sangat lucu.

Bahkan saat salah seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke pakaian Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sibuk membersihkan dan meminta maaf ke Jongin karena takut membuatnya malu berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang pakaiannya terkena noda.

Namun tebak apa yang Jongin katakan...

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tetap cantik _Noona_ , semua orang tahu itu."

Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo sampai bisa mendengar betapa kerasnya umpatan Baekhyun jika ia menceritakan hal itu padanya nanti. Orientasi seksual Jongin perlu kembali dipertanyakan!

Mungkin Kai yang biasa ia kenal adalah seorang perfeksionis kejam yang gila kerja, tapi dibalik itu semua, ia baru menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang begitu manis. Lelaki itu sangat mudah tertawa pada hal-hal sepele yang ada di depannya, Kyungsoo bahkan menyerah untuk membandingkannya dengan sosok Kai yang selalu angkuh dan dingin.

Mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk berjalan bersama, membicarakan tentang betapa indahnya gaun di balik kaca jajaran butik di sisi jalan namun Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan dan malah menunjuk sepasang jas pria berwarna putih dan hitam yang tampak mencolok. Satu hal yang terbersit di pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin sepertinya benar-benar _gay_. Astaga, jangan bilang kalau untuk kesekian kalinya ia masih bisa mendengar hatinya berderak patah.

Mereka masih membicarakan tentang mobil mana yang paling bagus di parkiran seberang jalan, dan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau bagi para penyebrang. Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menoleh kanan kiri.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menarik Jongin kuat-kuat ketika sebuah klakson berbunyi dengan keras dari arah kiri mereka. Hanya sepersekian detik, hingga suara benturan mobil dengan tiang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

 _BRAKKK_

Kepala gadis itu terbentur trotoar terlebih dulu sebelum kemudian bergulung-gulung dengan Jongin yang ada dalam rengkuhannya. Posisi Kyungsoo berada di atas Jongin saat mereka jatuh. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sedangkan Jongin menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersyukur karena mereka terhindar dari kecelakaan itu. Ia menundukkan kepala berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya, tapi kesalahan yang baru ia sadari adalah bahwa Jongin tengah kesulitan untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya hingga lehernya terasa dicekik dengan kuat.

"Jongin- _ah_?" Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongin berusaha menyadarkannya, tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berkedip dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ia terlambat menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sudah berkeringat dingin dan mulutnya terbuka berusaha menghirup udara. Jongin tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo berteriak meminta tolong, namun tak cukup lama, Jongin telah terlebih dahulu kehilangan kesadarannya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gelisah sambil memainkan jari tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Jongin tengah berbaring di atas brankar rumah sakit tepat di hadapannya. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa menunggu lelaki itu tersadar tanpa tahu harus menghubungi siapa.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Jongin hanya mengalami _shock_ , tapi lelaki macam apa yang langsung pingsan hanya karena ia mengalami hal seperti itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengalami luka satupun melainkan Kyungsoo yang harus mendapati kepalanya diperban karena bagian belakangnya terbentur trotoar.

Hampir dua jam berlalu, dan gadis itu semakin pusing karena Jongin tak kunjung bangun. Ia hampir menyerah namun lelaki itu akhirnya membuka mata. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika rasanya akan selega itu ketika melihatnya terbangun. "Berhentilah menakutiku, kenapa lama sekali!" maki gadis itu sebelum keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter pada Jongin. Lelaki itu tidak menyuruhnya keluar, dan semua orang tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak tuli jadi ia mendengar semua percakapannya. "Apa ini masuk akal?" Gadis itu menggigiti kukunya tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau menurutmu tidak masuk akal, lupakan saja," sahut Jongin dingin.

" _Hey_ , kau berbicara seperti itu lagi. Ingat aku lebih tua darimu!" Jongin sama sekali tidak meliriknya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Tetap saja, fobia pada wanita? Hal konyol macam apa itu?"

"Kalau tidak tahu sebaiknya diam saja."

"Kau juga takut padaku? Seperti ini?" Kyungsoo sengaja menyentuhnya dan lelaki itu berjingkat dengan cara berlebihan hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawa. "Kau ini aneh sekali, aku tidak akan menggigitmu! Apa seseorang pernah menyakiti hatimu?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Gadis itu kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di samping Jongin hingga dia menggeser posisi tidurnya. "Lihat aku, apa yang membuatmu takut dengan wanita? Apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis sebelumnya? _Woah_ , Kim Jongin kau sangat sulit ditebak. Bagaimana dengan Ibumu, atau kakak perempuanmu? Astaga, mereka juga wanita kan, bagaimana bisa kau menderita hal seperti ini?"

Gadis itu terus menggodanya, menyentuh tangannya dengan sengaja beberapa kali. Ia tidak berniat apapun selain membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa itu tidak apa-apa, tentang ketakutan konyolnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika Kyungsoo menyentuhnya. Tapi sepertinya semua itu berbeda bagi Jongin. Dia menyentakkan tangannya terlampau kuat hingga Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa. Menatapnya kelawat tajam hingga gadis itu terdiam.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti, bahwa rasa takut yang dimiliki Jongin jauh lebih mengerikan daripada mimpi buruknya di malam hari yang akan hilang setelah Baekhyun menyiapkan menu sarapan kesukaannya. Jongin mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan pada orang lain. Hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya dan ia tidak tahu kenapa harus mengatakannya pada sosok Do Kyungsoo yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu.

Bahwa memori masa kecil itu senantiasa membuatnya tersiksa. Mimpi tentang bayangan di masa lalu selalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan baik di malam hari. Seseorang yang harusnya ada untuk melindungi tubuh kecilnya dulu, malah menyakitinya hingga rasa sakit itu terbawa dalam tiap helaan napasnya.

Jongin mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh Ibunya sendiri saat ia masih sangat kecil. Dia tak bisa menolaknya, dan yang semakin menyakitkan ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun karena wanita itu adalah Ibunya. Jongin kecil hidup dalam penderitaan karena merasa tak seorangpun menyayanginya. Dan ia tak pernah bersentuhan lagi dengan wanita karena dia pikir mereka semua sama saja. Hanya akan memberinya luka dan rasa takut yang sama.

Lelaki itu tak berbohong dengan rasa sakitnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata Jongin memerah saat berbicara, kalimatnya berantakan, tampak sangat kacau hingga Kyungsoo menyesali setiap kata yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "Kau puas?" Dinginnya tatapan milik Jongin mungkin mampu membekukan udara di musim panas. "Melihatku seperti ini apa membuatmu puas? Tertawalah, kupikir aku sudah salah menilaimu." Jongin melepas jarum infus di tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Kyungsoo khawatir jika itu akan menyakitinya. Tapi kenyataannya rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada itu.

Jongin pergi begitu saja, membanting pintu hingga suaranya mengagetkan Kyungsoo. "Apa aku yang setelah ini akan mengalami fobia pada laki-laki," tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kyungsoo mengerang sesaat setelah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Rupanya rasa khawatir pada Jongin membuat ia melupakan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Dia baru ingat kalau kepalanya terluka dan rasanya cukup menyakitkan hingga ia terduduk lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo pulang seorang diri ketika salju pertama mulai berjatuhan. Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit saat mendengar pintu dibuka, bersiap mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo paling kencang dan menunggunya menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari itu.

Tapi si gadis berambut pendek tak membalas keantusiasannya dengan cara yang sama. Baekhyun juga terkejut dengan keberadaan perban di kepala Kyungsoo, namun yang bersangkutan sedang tidak dalam hati yang baik untuk menjelaskan dan lebih memilih mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi mendengar hujan yang mulai turun di luar sana, tanpa ia sadari dirinya menangis. Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali, mengingat saat Jongin hampir sekarat hanya karena pelukannya, ia tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk membuatnya merasa terhina. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo ingin mencabut semua kata yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Dia mengurung diri hingga Senin pagi, bahkan masih tidak mau berbicara dengan Baekhyun saat mereka sarapan bersama. Jongin mengabaikannya, tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tak mau melihatnya, juga tak menganggap keberadaannya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Jongin tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Kyungsoo tahu lelaki itu tidak tidur sepanjang malam, dan gadis itu sepenuhnya menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kembali mengingatkan Jongin pada masa lalunya.

Salju mulai menyelimuti jalan dan hati Jongin ikut membeku. Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri, dan harusnya ia merasa bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat sebaik Baekhyun. Gadis itu selalu ada untuknya, mendengarnya saat ia ingin bercerita ataupun mengerti saat Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbicara.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?" gadis itu akhirnya menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Sudah empat hari Jongin mengabaikannya, dan dia terus dihantui oleh rasa bersalah. "Aku menyakitinya. Jongin, aku menyakiti hatinya."

Baekhyun terdiam, apa Kyungsoo baru saja memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama kecilnya? Setahunya Kai tidak pernah menggunakan nama itu kecuali saat bersama Sehun, ataupun orang terdekatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?" usapan lembut milik Baekhyun terasa seperti sebuah rumah. Begitu hangat hingga ia tak ingin beranjak lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin memiliki masa lalu yang buruk," ujar Kyungsoo sedikit tersengal karena tangisnya. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun terkejut jika mereka sudah sejauh itu.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Kau juga tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Chanyeol selalu bercerita padaku. Kau tahu kadang lelaki juga butuh tempat untuk berbagi, mereka takkan bisa menanggung semuanya sendiri."

"Tapi dia memendam semuanya seorang diri," lirih Kyungsoo. "Aku membuat dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya, dan sekarang dia terlihat begitu kacau. Apa yang harus kulakukan Baek?" Sebutir air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan sigap mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?!"

"Kau menyukai Jongin."

"Dia memiliki Sehun, aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku." gadis itu sedikit terbata. Terlihat berusaha berkilah dan semakin jelas saat ia menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun. "Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah, itu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Jongin memang selalu seperti itu." Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Dulu Jongin adalah anak yang manis dan lucu, dia tidak akan berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya jika Chanyeol tidak memberinya permen, atau menempel pada Sehun sepanjang hari sambil bermain sepeda."

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya, berusaha memastikan apakah mereka tengah membicarakan Sehun yang sama.

"Ya, dia bukan orang baru. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin bersahabat sejak kecil." Baekhyun ragu untuk bercerita, tapi Kyungsoo adalah harapan satu-satunya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan keadaan lelaki itu menjadi lebih buruk lagi. "Jongin berubah sejak Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih berusia 13 tahun, wanita itu bunuh diri."

Kyungsoo membekap bibirnya sendiri, terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Dia mengalami hal yang sulit, Jongin mencintai Ibunya lebih dari apapun karena tidak ada lagi yang ia miliki. Bahkan ketika wanita itu menyakitinya sekalipun, Jongin hanya akan diam, karena dia takut Ibunya pergi. Tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu pergi untuk selamanya karena tak sanggup melihat Jongin dan menanggung seluruh dosanya."

"Setelah itu Tuan Kim membawa Jongin, pria kecil itu bahkan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang ayah. Setelah itu dia tidak mau berbicara dengan wanita manapun, dia mengalami ketakutan berlebihan karena ingatannya selalu tertuju pada Ibunya. Dia takut mereka akan menyakitinya lagi, atau kemudian pergi dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan seperti Ibunya."

"Aku tidak tahu dia mengalami hal seperti itu," lirih Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau memperhatikan, mungkin kau bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya dia."

"Harusnya aku lebih memperhatikan dia," sesal Kyungsoo. Ia selalu memperhatikan pekerjaan Jongin, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Kyungsoo pikir ia hanya perlu menghubungi Sehun saat lelaki itu tak memakan sarapannya, tapi harusnya ia tahu juga tahu jika Sehun adalah orang yang sibuk.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_." Kedua gadis itu saling menatap, terselip sebuah keraguan tapi Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. "Bolehkah aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untuk Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memberi jeda, tapi jika dilihat dari sorot matanya. Baekhyun yakin gadis itu akan berkata 'iya' tanpa perlu berpikir dua atau tiga kali.

"Tentu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

-.o0o.-

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu, Jongin belum menyentuh sarapannya. Sehun tak kunjung datang dan itu sama sekali bukan salahnya, dia bukan pengangguran yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk menempuh perjalanan 30 menit dari kantornya hanya karena memastikan lelaki itu makan atau tidak.

Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak akan ikut campur, sugesti tentang lelaki itu yang tidak akan mau makan jika bukan Sehun yang menyuruhnya sudah terpatri dalam otaknya. Tapi kali ini harusnya berbeda, ia tidak bisa lagi menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Jongin pikir dia siapa? Tidak makan apapun, bekerja sejak pagi sedangkan tidak tidur di malam hari.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menoleh saat Kyungsoo datang dan meletakkan kotak makan di mejanya. "Tuan Sehun tidak bisa datang, sebaiknya Tuan makan terlebih dahulu." Dia sudah mengatakannya dengan baik tapi si keras kepala itu sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. "Kim Jongin! Tidak bisakah kau makan saja dan berhenti bersikap seperti ini?!" nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi dan Jongin merasa tidak suka.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!"

"Aku memang bawahanmu, tapi apa aku harus diam saja melihatmu seperti ini? Apa aku juga harus berpura-pura tidak tahu jika Tuanku mati kelaparan? Kau tahu Sehun tidak bisa datang, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

Jongin menghela napas kasar, emosinya hampir meledak tapi dia berusaha menahannya. "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk memarahimu."

Kyungsoo menertawakan kalimatnya. "Kim Jongin- _ssi_ , lihat aku. Berhentilah berpikir seakan kaulah yang paling patut untuk dikasihani, semua orang mempunyai masalah dan harusnya kau bisa lebih dewasa untuk menyikapinya. Setidaknya uruslah dirimu sendiri dan berhenti bergantung pada orang lain!"

Jongin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lalu berdiri, berusaha melakukan apapun tapi tatapan gadis itu jauh lebih tajam. Ia tak bisa melihatnya. Jongin tak bisa membuat kontak dengan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa? Makanlah, aku tidak mau pekerjaanku sia-sia!" titah Kyungsoo lagi sedangkan Jongin tampak frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri lalu kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Aku memaksa."

"Aku tidak makan."

"Aku bersumpah akan menyuapimu jika kau masih menolaknya!"

"Baiklah," jawabnya kesal sambil menarik kotak tersebut dengan malas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu memang butuh sedikit paksaan.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Jongin tak kunjung bersikap baik padanya, tapi setidaknya lelaki itu tidak lagi menolak jika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya makan ataupun istirahat saat bekerja terlalu lama meski harus dibumbuhi ancaman. Dan saat ketegangan di antara mereka mulai mereda, Kyungsoo mengajaknya berbicara dengan tenang.

"Jongin- _ah_ , biarkan aku membantumu," ujarnya sambil memberikan tatapan lembut meski lelaki itu mengacuhkannya dan kembali terfokus pada pekerjaan.

"Pulanglah."

"Tentang hari itu, aku sangat menyesal sudah melakukannya karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Jadi untuk menebus kesalahanku biarkan aku membantumu melupakannya."

"Aku tetap bisa hidup tanpa harus bersentuhan dengan seorang wanita."

"Aku tahu itu sulit bagimu, sampai kapan kau mau tersiksa oleh rasa takutmu? Kita melakukannya perlahan, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Katakan padaku jika itu menyakitimu, _hm_?" Jongin tidak menjawabnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin sudah berani menatap mata Kyungsoo bahkan menyentuh tangannya. Semua mulai terasa lebih ringan saat ia bisa berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya. Jongin tidak lagi menghindari rekan bisnis wanita, ia melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Menatap Kyungsoo saat mereka berbicara, merasa baik-baik saja saat mereka harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama dalam satu mobil ataupun melakukan rapat dengan siapapun.

Mimpi buruknya di malam hari mulai berkurang, ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak hingga pagi dan pergi ke kantor dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik. Sikap tempramennya mulai berkurang,. Jongin tidak lagi memarahi bawahannya karena masalah sepele. Tersenyum saat seseorang menyapanya dan dia tampak seribu kali lebih tampan jika seperti itu.

Besok adalah hari Natal, Jongin berencana untuk menghabiskannya bersama Sehun namun lelaki albino itu hanya memiliki waktu di malam hari karena sudah membuat janji dengan keluarganya. Jadi dia berinisiatif mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan di siang hari mengingat gadis itu akan ditinggal seorang diri oleh Baekhyun yang menghabiskan Natal bersama keluarga Chanyeol.

Jongin datang tepat sebelum Baekhyun berangkat, lelaki itu menyapanya saat berpapasan di depan pintu. Benar-benar perubahan yang pesat mengingat dulu mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal. Kyungsoo menyalakan radio di mobil Jongin, lagu-lagu pengiring Natal banyak diputar dan gadis itu merasa penuh semangat sambil memperhatikan salju yang turun dari balik kaca mobil. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, Jongin memiliki suara yang bagus meski tidak sebaik Kyungsoo. Terasa begitu hangat hingga kedua pipi mereka memerah.

Lelaki itu mengajaknya meminum coklat panas, membelikannya topi Natal berwarna merah lalu menulis permohonan di pohon Natal. Mereka pergi ke tempat karaoke, memilih lagu yang sedang naik daun dan Jongin cukup dibuat terkejut dengan perilaku Kyungsoo yang mulai diluar kendali saat dia bernyanyi sambil menirukan tarian lagu berirama ceria. Dia terus tertawa hingga rahangnya terasa sakit.

Kyungsoo menariknya untuk berfoto, menggunakan aksesoris natal yang tersedia di tempat _photo box_. Sengaja mendandani Jongin layaknya seorang sinterklas, atau memasang hidung badut di hidungnya dan mempermalukan Jongin dengan pose-pose konyolnya.

"Kalau sampai foto itu tersebar kau akan mati di tanganku!"

"Aku rela mati demi melihatmu seperti itu." Kyungsoo tertawa begitu puas.

Mereka juga lomba bermain _pump_. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka karena ia kalah tapi ternyata Jongin merengek untuk terus bermain hingga mereka menghabiskan tiga lagu. Poin yang mereka kumpulkan tidak cukup banyak sedangkan Kyungsoo menginginkan coklat besar berbentuk rusa lucu yang berada di kasir, jadi mereka melakukan kecurangan dengan bermain permainan melempar bola untuk anak berusia lima tahun yang tingginya tidak sampai lutut Jongin. Akhirnya mereka mendapat dua coklat sekaligus karena poin yang terkumpul cukup banyak.

"Aku bersumpah Ibu-Ibu di sampingku tadi memasang pandangan tidak suka saat kita terlalu lama bermain sedangkan anaknya menunggu. Idemu gila Jongin," seru Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa dan memukul-mukul lengan Jongin.

"Salah sendiri, siapa yang meminta coklat rusa itu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya jika kita hanya bermain permainan orang dewasa."

Kyungsoo tergelak. "Baiklah, kuakui idemu bagus. Aku akan mencontohnya jika nanti pergi ke sana lagi."

"Terserah, tapi jangan bawa namaku jika ada petugas pengamanan yang datang padamu."

" _Yakk_!" Kyungsoo memukul punggung Jongin namun lelaki itu telah terlebih dulu lari sambil tertawa.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Menyadari hal tersebut ia pun segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengunjungi tempat yang sudah direncanakan. Kyungsoo terus menanyakan banyak hal, gadis itu cukup cerewet sedangkan Jongin tak mau ambil pusing.

"Sudah sampai."

"Toko perhiasan?"

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu sebelum pergi."

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Yunani," kata Jongin sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Eo_? Jadi itu bukan hadiah liburan untuk karyawan teladan?"

Jongin menyentakkan kepala menatapnya. " _Eiy_ , enak sekali memberi hadiah liburan. Aku akan pergi bersama Sehun dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru di sana. Menyenangkan bukan?"

" _Ohh_." Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa nada kecewa tampak begitu kentara dalam kalimatnya. Jongin menarik tangannya begitu antusias, sedangkan gadis itu tampak tidak sesemangat sebelumnya. "Tapi kenapa harus membeli sesuatu di toko perhiasan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi otaknya mulai berjalan lambat saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin akan membeli cincin untuk Sehun.

"Cincin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Hm_ , ini rahasia tapi aku akan mengatakannya padamu." Jongin mendekatkan posisinya pada Kyungsoo lalu berbisik, "Aku akan melamarnya di sana."

" _Huh_?!"

"Mengapa begitu terkejut? Kau tidak berpikir aku tidak serius dengannya kan?"

" _Ahh_." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berusaha terlihat mengerti dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Tentu saja itu bisa terjadi kan?"

"Sudahlah, bantu aku memilih yang cocok."

Jongin menarik lengannya, bertanya mana cincin yang paling cocok. Apa dia harus membeli bentuk yang sederhana atau tidak? Haruskah Jongin memesan terlebih dahulu atau membeli yang sudah ada? Atau sebaiknya dia membuat inisial di balik cincin tersebut atau tidak.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya, sedikit bergumam tiap Jongin bertanya. Atau saat lelaki itu memprotes reaksi tidak tertariknya ia akan berkata, "Pilih saja semaumu, itu pertunanganmu." dia tidak lagi bersemangat, berusaha tampak biasa saja tapi tetap rasanya tidak bisa.

Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan di tengah ramainya jalanan yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni, ada pohon natal besar di ujung pandangan Kyungsoo. Dia sangat ingin pergi ke sana, membuat pengharapan agar keinginannya terkabul. Ditariknya tangan Jongin, lelaki itu menatapnya penuh tanya sedangkan ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi panggilan seorang membuat pandangan Jongin teralih.

"Jongin- _ah_!"

Kyungsoo ikut menyentakkan kepala. Sehun ada di sana.

Lelaki itu memakai mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan kedua tangannya yang ia selipkan ke dalam saku. Rambutnya ditata ke atas begitu rapi. Dia tampan, jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya dan yang semakin membuatnya berbeda lelaki itu tengah tersenyum ceria layaknya anak usia lima tahun yang baru mendapat hadiah natal dari ayahnya.

Jongin membalas senyumnya, melepas genggaman tangannya hingga Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan. Gadis itu menatap telapak tangannya sendiri yang kini terasa hampa.

" _Noona_ , kau bisa mencari taksi sendiri kan?"

" _Eoh_?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Sehun, _a_ _nnyeong_!" Jongin berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo, semakin jauh, semakin jauh, lalu berbalik setelah berjarak lebih dari tiga meter. Sehun meraih lengan Jongin, lalu mereka pergi.

Gadis itu tertinggal seorang diri.

Kyungsoo sempat merasa senang saat berada di sisinya. Namun semakin sering mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia juga semakin merasa bahagia. Semakin mereka menjadi lebih dekat, gadis itu menjadi semakin takut. Karena ia mulai bermimpi, bahwa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Dia mengingkari hatinya sendiri, membiarkan rasa yang ia miliki melambung semakin tinggi. Menjadi lebih serakah dan ia tidak sadar tiap kali jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya. Dia lupa bahwa Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang tidak boleh ia sukai. Lelaki itu sudah memiliki seseorang, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan melakukan pertunangan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu jika rencana yang tersusun begitu rapi itu mulai tidak berjalan lancar. Bahkan hingga tahun hampir menemui penghujungnya, Jongin tak kunjung pergi. Perusahaannya berantakan, harga saham meroket tajam dan dia dibutuhkan di mana-mana untuk segera mengatasinya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat pulang di akhir pekan.

Semuanya kacau, Jongin melakukan apapun demi mengembalikan kestabilan perusahaannya. Tak sedetikpun waktu yang terlewat tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan. Jongin melupakan semuanya, acara akhir tahunnya, liburannya ke Yunani, atau bahkan Sehunnya. Tiga puluh dua panggilan tak terjawab serta lima belas pesan yang belum dibuka. Jongin tampak tidak memiliki rencana untuk meresponnya.

Terakhir pasangan itu bertemu adalah di malam natal, lalu tidak ada lagi. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hak ataupun waktu untuk mengingatkannya, hatinya tidak menghendaki dan dia juga memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang mampu membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Terlalu sibuk, juga terlalu melelahkan. Jongin begitu menyedihkan karena ia juga lupa bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup. Mungkin dia akan lupa dengan apa yang namanya makan jika Kyungsoo tidak ada di sana untuk memaksanya. Mungkin dia tidak akan berganti kemeja jika Kyungsoo tidak menyiapkan, atau bisa saja lelaki itu tidak sadar jika hari selanjutnya telah dimulai jika Kyungsoo tidak menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya pekerjaan, tidak ada Sehun. Dia juga tidak menyadari ketika tahun sudah berganti, yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa malam itu sahamnya naik lima persen dan akhirnya ia mau tidur setelahnya tanpa harus Kyungsoo yang menyuruh.

Dia tak memiliki waktu untuk pulang. Siapa lagi yang mengurusnya di waktu seperti itu? Kyungsoo ada di sana, tak peduli pada suara kembang api yang bersahutan di luar. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan ia masih di kantor, membantu melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih membungkus kaki Jongin, lalu menyelimutinya dan mengusap rambutnya agar ia tertidur pulas.

Dua jam berlalu, gerakan gusar milik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terjaga. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di samping ranjang Jongin. Lelaki itu tampak sangat tidak nyaman, peluh bercucuran dan Kyungsoo mengusapnya perlahan. Alis Jongin menukik tajam, menimbulkan kerutan yang mengundangnya untuk ikut merasa khawatir. Bibirnya bergumam samar, memanggil sosok ibu yang sarat akan rasa takut. Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya, lalu dia terbangun hingga posisinya terduduk.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, kelopak Jongin tampak berkabut lalu butiran itu terjatuh.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," panggilnya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo terlampau erat.

Jongin tampak tidak baik, dan Kyungsoo kembali mengusap rambut lelaki itu sambil menyayikan lagu pengiring tidur dengan suara merdunya. Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman lagi, Jongin tertidur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo hingga pagi menjelang.

Sekali gadis itu memulainya ia tidak akan bisa berhenti bermimpi. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Jongin memberinya sebuah celah. Membiarkan hatinya jatuh lebih dalam meski dengan sangat sadar ia tahu lelaki itu akan kembali pergi dengan terkasihnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh di antara mereka berdua, apakah itu sebuah kesalahan jika ia berharap Jongin mau mempertimbangkan perasaannya? Atau apa terlalu jahat jika Kyungsoo ingin menggantikan posisi Sehun di hatinya?

-.o0o.-

 _ **Seoul, 09 Januari 2017**_

Para karyawan masih berlalu-lalang di lobi karena jam masuk kerja hampir dimulai. Kyungsoo berlari mengejar lift yang hampir tertutup, sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang rusak karena tingkahnya. Tangan kanannya menenteng karton berisi sandwich beserta minuman. Kakinya diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai sambil menunggu lift yang ia naiki berjalan. Hatinya sedang bahagia mengingat kondisi perusahaan yang mulai kembali stabil dan kemarin ia menghabiskan libur akhir pekannya dengan tenang.

Dia mengetuk pintu ruangan Jongin dengan cepat, membukanya lalu berteriak penuh semangat. "Sarapan datang! _Oh_?" Dahinya berkerut, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dan menaruh kotak makan itu di meja Jongin. Mengamati dua buah koper besar dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau sudah datang?" sebuah suara menyapanya. Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala dan mendapati Jongin baru keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

"Untuk apa kau menaruh koper di sini?"

Jongin memakai tuksedonya, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. " _Noona_ , kau akan mendapat libur panjang."

" _Huh_? Apa jangan-jangan, kau tidak berencana untuk memecatku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, siapa yang akan memecat karyawan serajin dirimu!" serunya sambil menyambar karton berisi makanan yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pergi," katamya lagi seakan tidak memiliki beban apapun.

"Kemana? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, aku bisa membantumu berkemas."

"Yunani."

Kyungsoo terdiam. " _Ohh_."

" _Oh_? Hanya _oh_? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?"

"Tidak. Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Penerbanganku jam satu siang, aku akan memintamu mengantar pada jam sepuluh lalu kau bisa pulang. Aku berlibur selama sepuluh hari, jadi selama itu kau bisa beristirahat di rumah. Gajimu tetap jalan, tenang saja."

" _Ohh_ , aku mengerti," ujarnya lirih. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, mengamati Jongin yang melahap makanannya hingga habis.

Jongin meliriknya namun ia hanya diam. "Ada apa dengan wajah sedihmu? Kau membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Dia segera meraih beberapa barang yang masih berserahkan di sofa tidak jauh dari sana. "Karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan jadi aku akan membantumu berkemas saja."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sambil meletakkan barang-barang di koper Jongin. Rasanya bodoh sekali jika ia sempat berpikir kalau lelaki itu sudah melupakan rencananya untuk pergi ke Yunani dan melupakan Sehun. Hatinya tidak akan berubah semudah itu, harusnya Kyungsoo tahu. Dia sudah berharap terlalu banyak.

Jam dinding hampir menunjuk pukul sepuluh, Kyungsoo sudah selesai berkemas dan hanya perlu untuk menunggu Jongin yang masih bersiap. Lelaki itu akhirnya keluar, tubuhnya dibalut oleh _sweater_ berwarna gelap dengan celana jeans, sangat berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu menggunakan tuksedo ataupun kemeja lengan panjang.

"Pakai mantelmu, di luar sangat dingin!" titah Kyungsoo sambil melempar mantel tebal yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Jongin. "Jangan lupa sarapan, makan siang dan makan malammu. Aku tidak akan mengingatkan lagi, kalau kau sampai masuk rumah sakit itu bukan tanggung jawabku." Jongin tersenyum mendengar omelan Kyungsoo yang mungkin akan sangat ia rindukan. "Jangan tidur terlalu larut, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian hangat di kopermu, 12 derajat itu cukup dingin jadi aku juga menyiapkan mantel tebal. Dan, jangan terlalu banyak minum _wine_! Aku tahu kau bukan peminum yang baik, jangan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam di luar ruangan itu bisa membuatmu terkena flu karena Santorini sangat berangin. Apa lagi? Obat! Aku menyiapkan beberapa obat untuk jaga-jaga tapi bukankah mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri sambil memandang koper Jongin, entah pertanyaan yang ia buat ditujukan pada siapa.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku lebih tua darimu!" celotehnya lalu berbalik. Tubuhnya kaku saat seluruh pandangannya tertutup oleh dada milik Jongin. Lelaki itu sedang berada tepat di hadapannya, hanya terpaut beberapa senti sedangkan mereka tidak biasanya sedekat ini. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala lalu tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan.

Jongin menatapnya terlalu intens hingga Kyungsoo gelagapan. Tangan kiri Jongin meraih pinggangnya, ia hampir ambruk di tempat. Tubuhnya meremang dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Biarkan aku memastikan sesuatu sebelum pergi," bisiknya terlampau dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan helaan napas Jongin menerpa wajahnya.

Jongin semakin mendekat, sebelah tangannya ikut menangkup pipi gadis itu. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh milik Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu terbelalak, merasakan bibir Jongin bergerak menyapu miliknya. Kembali mengecupnya lantas melumatnya lembut. Kyungsoo membalasnya, ia jauh lebih menginginkan hal ini dibandingkan sisapapun. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan hatinya yang bekerja hingga napasnya berada di ujung tanduk dan Jongin mengakhirinya.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kelopaknya yang basah, hatinya menginginkan ini bertahan lebih lama, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Kita sudah terlambat," serunya sambil mendorong Jongin dan menarik koper lalu pergi dari sana. Melupakan mantelnya sendiri yang masih tersampir dengan baik di tempatnya.

 _Berhenti memberiku harapan atau aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Jongin._

Kyungsoo duduk di depan, di sisi pengemudi sedangkan Jongin berada di belakang bersama Sehun yang baru saja memasuki mobil. Lelaki itu meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Dia bertanya pada Jongin dengan siapa dia pergi. Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo, lalu gadis itu berbalik sambil menunjukkan senyum paling manisnya yang sedikit terlalu dipaksakan.

"Kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung," kata Sehun. Dia menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, cukup erat khas seorang pemimpin. "Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kyungsoo sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Oh."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, matanya bisa melihat Sehun lewat kaca mobil. Dia mengeluhkan rasa lelahnya pada Jongin lantas bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. Mata Kyungsoo kembali terasa perih, Jongin menatapnya lewat pantulan cermin dan gadis itu segera membalikkan cermin yang menempel di sun visor mobil agar Jongin tak melihatnya lagi.

Gadis itu hanya mengantarnya hingga sampai di ruang tunggu, lalu pamit terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggunya berangkat.

" _Noona_!" panggil Jongin sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo namun gadis itu menghindari tatapannya.

"Semoga berhasil, aku pergi." hanya itu, lalu ia melangkah pergi. Berusaha meninggalkan seluruh perasaannya, melupakan segalanya. Harusnya ia tidak pernah mengikuti hatinya, dia memiliki otak yang cemerlang lantas kenapa harus menjadi begitu bodoh untuk hal seperti ini. Kyungsoo harus pergi, tapi langkah kakinya terus memberat. Sorot tajam seseorang seakan bisa membuat lubang pada punggungnya hingga ia pun berhenti. Berbalik untuk mendapati Jongin yang masih mengawasinya lantas ia kembali ke sana. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu," ujarnya dan menarik Jongin menjauh dari Sehun.

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jongin- _ah,_ aku tahu ini salah," ujar Kyungsoo frustasi.

" _Noona_."

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu." Jongin menatapnya terkejut. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sakit saat tahu kau bersama Sehun. Aku terlalu banyak menggunakan hatiku saat membantumu, hatiku berdebar tiap kali kau menggenggam tanganku. Aku berusaha terlihat baik dan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku sudah berusaha menyangkalnya tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan membuatku semakin serakah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, lupakan semua yang sudah kukatakan jika itu mengganggu. Kau bisa pergi dengannya, aku hanya tidak ingin memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama, hanya itu," ujarnya cepat tanpa berani menatap mata Jongin. "Aku, akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku setelah kau kembali."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tangis, ia menolak saat Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air matanya.

" _Noona_ aku—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jangan katakan apapun, itu akan semakin menyakitiku. Berjanjilah kau akan melakukan rencanamu dengan baik di sana. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, kembali sambil membekap bibirnya sendiri. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sedangkan ia tidak punya waktu untuk peduli.

Jongin menatapnya dari belakang, begitu ingin merengkuh gadis itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia takkan pergi namun dia memiliki Sehun, ia tak bisa menghianatinya dengan cara yang keji seperti itu.

Lelaki itu berbalik, berniat untuk kembali pada Sehun namun orang yang dimaksud sudah berada di depannya. Sehun berdiri sambil membawa sebuah mantel tebal yang kemudian dilemparkan pada Jongin.

"Kenapa memberiku mantel?"

Sehun tersenyum. Mendekat pada Jongin dan merapikan mantelnya yang tidak terpasang dengan baik. "Ikutilah hatimu, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sehun yang menimbulkan kerutan di kening Jongin. "Kejar dia."

"Sehun lalu kau…" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk lengannya.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Aku akan pergi ke China." Jongin menatapnya ragu. "Di luar sedang sangat dingin dan dia tidak memakai mantel, kau tidak akan membiarkannya terkena flu 'kan?"

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh rasa bersalah. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin sempat menggenggam tangannya sebentar, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar si gadis malang. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menundukkan kepala dan menetralkan deru napasnya yang sesak, layar ponsel di tangannya menunjukkan sebuah pesan berisi alamat gadis rusa itu di China. Ia harus memilih, dan Jongin bukan orang yang bisa ia pilih. Dari awal dia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka salah.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo yang hampir meraih kenop mobilnya. Gadis itu tampak menyedihkan dengan hidung memerah serta wajah pucat yang penuh dengan aliran air mata. Jongin memakaikan mantel di tangannya pada Kyungsoo, menggosokkan kedua tangannya lantas meletakkannya di kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," ucapnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi." Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia yang menyuruhku mengejarmu." Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu, tapi Jongin tidak menunjukkan kebohongan apapun. "Pergilah ke Yunani bersamaku, aku tidak mau dengan yang lain, kumohon." Jongin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menolak. Ia manganggukkan kepala pelan dan Jongin segera menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo sambil menangis dalam pelukan Jongin.

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

-.o0o.-

 **.**

 **Tapi, ada sequel, hehe… Happy Reading!**

 **Santorini, 11 Januari 2017**

Menikmati matahari tenggelam dari balkon hotel adalah favorit Kyungsoo sejak ia tiba. Ini adalah hari kedua mereka berada di sana, tapi tampaknya belum ada satupun tempat yang sudah dikunjungi. Jongin lebih memilih untuk bergelung dari pagi hingga sore lalu pagi lagi.

Gadis itu membiarkan helaian rambut sebahunya yang kini semakin panjang diterpa oleh angin. Rasanya dingin, tapi tidak begitu menusuk. Dia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati segarnya hingga seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

" _Oh_ , sudah bangun? Masuklah, anginnya cukup kencang, kau bisa terkena flu," ujar Kyungsoo. Berusaha untuk berbalik namun Jongin menahannya dari belakang.

"Aku ini laki-laki, harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu dan melindungimu dari hawa dingin." Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jongin membentangkan sebuah selimut tebal yang ia bawa dari tempat tidur dan membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hangat." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menghirup udara lebih banyak.

"Mau yang lebih hangat?" goda Jongin sambil mencuri ciuman di leher Kyungsoo.

" _Andwae_! Jangan melakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa bilang. Lihatlah mataharinya sudah mau tenggelam. Kau belum pernah lihat kan? Aku tidak pernah melewatkannya dari kemarin," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cantik, tapi tidak secantik dirimu," godanya lagi yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Hentikan itu. Kau menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur dari kemarin, apa kau sedang balas dendam karena jarang tidur saat di Seoul?"

"Mungkin? Aku harus banyak berterima kasih padamu karena membuatku semakin betah berada di tempat tidur lebih lama."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan Jongin bersumpah ia selalu merasa gemas dengan apapun tingkah yang dimiliki olehnya

"Jongin, apa yang akan kita lakukan besok? Apa masih tidur lagi?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka tentu tidak pergi sejauh itu hanya untuk menumpang tempat tidur. Dia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu menatapnya. "Karena besok adalah hari yang spesial jadi kita akan memiliki banyak kegiatan. Tunggu, apa ini sudah berganti hari?"

"Apa maksudmu, matahari baru tengge- _YAKK_!" Dia memukul lengan Jongin dan menyentakkan kepala mendapati matahari yang sudah menghilang. "Mataharinya sudah tenggelam dan aku tidak melihatnya, kenapa kau membalikkan tubuhk—" Kyungsoo terdiam karena Jongin telah terlebih dulu meraup bibirnya. Memberinya ciuman intens dengan intensitas yang cukup lama. Sangat hangat hingga sampai ke hatinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Chagi_."

Senyum milik Kyungsoo perlahan mulai mengembang, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Tapi ini belum jam dua belas." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Anggap saja aku ingin jadi yang pertama."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang kemudian tak disia-siakan Jongin karena ia langsung mengecupnya sekilas.

"Berhentilah mencuri sebuah ciuman dariku!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah menggemaskan yang membuatku ingin menciummu. Jangan mengerucutkan bibir lagi!" serunya saat Kyungsoo hampir melakukannya untuk kesekian kali. Jongin menggiringnya masuk karena hari sudah gelap. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun di hari ulang tahunmu, jadi aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu besok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Tapi kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sebaliknya di hari ulang tahunku."

"Setuju, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Dua hari yang akan datang."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya takjub, dia menyeringai dan menatap Jongin geli. "Bohong, mana bisa seperti itu."

"Ini serius, kapan aku pernah berbohong?"

"Lima detik yang lalu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Jongin tidak terima, ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan mengambil dompetnya yang berada di dalam laci. Mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya dan melemparkan pada Kyungsoo. "Kau masih tidak percaya?" Gadis itu mengambilnya, membaca tanggal lahir milik Jongin lalu menahan senyumnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Takdir?" Lelaki itu ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk besok?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo di balik telinga.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir sambil berpikir sejenak sedangkan Jongin dengan senang hati mangamati wajah cantiknya. " _Umm_ , pergi menonton film romantis di _open air cinema_."

"Setuju."

"Tapi aku tidak mau ada orang lain selain kita berdua."

"Akan kusewa semua kursi untukmu." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Lalu mengendarai ATV."

"Baiklah."

"Kita berlomba, kalau kau kalah harus menggendongku di sepanjang bibir pantai."

"Kalau kau yang kalah?"

"Tidak ada hukuman untukku."

"Apapun untukmu, Cantik." Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar pujian Jongin yang tak ada habisnya.

"Kemudian pergi ke _Red Sand Beach_ dan berenang di sana."

"Setuju."

"Sudah."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau pasti sudah kelelahan setelah mengunjungi semua tempat itu."

"Baiklah, karena kegiatan kita akan padat besok, alangkah baiknya jika kita tidur lebih awal."

"Ide bagus."

"Mau meniduriku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dia selalu jatuh pada jebakan yang dibuat oleh Jongin hingga kedua pipinya memerah dan ia merasa harus menetralkan deru napasnya yang menjadi tidak beraturan.

Mereka benar-benar melakukan semuanya. Pergi menonton film romantis di tempat terbuka dengan semua kursi yang dikosongkan dan hanya ada mereka berdua di tengah arena.

Mereka pergi bermain ATV. Jongin sempat menolak permintaan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan balapan, medan cukup berpasir dan ada beberapa sisi yang terjal. Ia khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo namun gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dia mau melakukan balapan dan Jongin tak bisa menolaknya. Lelaki itu sengaja memelankan lajunya beberapa kali tiap menemui tikungan, membiarkan Kyungsoo melaju lebih dulu karena takut sesuatu terjadi jika Kyungsoo memacu kendaraannya terlalu cepat.

Gadis itu menang, tentu saja. Namun tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jongin ketika melihatnya tertawa begitu puas saat menikmati kemenangannya. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Jongin menggendongnya menyusuri bibir pantai. Tidak terlalu lama, karena Kyungsoo segera lupa saat mereka terlalu senang bercanda dan bermain air. Menghabiskan hari dengan berenang dan saling berkejaran di pantai lalu membeli makanan khas. Dan sebelum tidur Kyungsoo baru mengingat bahwa sepanjang hari Jongin belum memberinya kado. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam di sela kesadarannya, mengatakan ia akan memberi kadonya besok pagi lalu mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

Esoknya mereka menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hari untuk jalan-jalan dan berbelanja. Lalu di malam hari, Jongin datang sambil membawa penutup mata dan menggiring Kyungsoo keluar hotel. Gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati sebuah meja makan lengkap dengan menu makan malam dan hiasan lampu-lampu cantik di tiap ujungnya.

"Aku sudah memilih tempat yang paling tidak berangin."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang cukup romantis."

"Baru menyadarinya, _hm_?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, Jongin menarik sebuah tempat dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Kenapa tidak bilang, aku bisa dandan terlebih dahulu agar tidak memakai piyama seperti ini."

"Aku lebih suka kau memakai pakaian seperti ini, lebih menggemaskan," jawabnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Makan malam berlangsung sangat menyenangkan, mereka saling melempar candaan. Membicarakan betapa menyenangkan hal-hal yang sudah dilalui bersama dan juga tentang permintaan Jongin untuk hari ulang tahunnya esok hari.

Tapi Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah saat Jongin mendadak jadi pendiam. Dia terus menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tanpa alasan. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, menarik tangan Kyungsoo mengajaknya lebih ke tengah. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti, tapi setelah Jongin menjentikkan jari dan lampu-lampu kecil di sekelilingnya menyala. Musik dinyalakan, ia baru menyadari gerakan Jongin yang menuntunnya untuk berdansa.

"Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," bisik Jongin. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu untuk segala hal yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku, jauh lebih baik dari apa yang bisa kulakukan sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, kini aku sangat mengerti arti dari kalimat itu, dan aku telah sangat sangat sangat jatuh cinta padamu, jadi…"

Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, menghentikan gerakan dansanya lalu berlutut dan mengengeluarkan kotak berisi sepasang cincin cantik di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Sedikit tidak percaya karena menurutnya ini terlalu cepat.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi tidak untukku. Kita sudah sangat cukup dan aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap tepat pada bola mata Kyungsoo yang berpendar. "Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Kyungsoo menariknya untuk bangkit, tidak ingin Jongin berlutut terlalu lama lantas tersenyum sambil menahan air matanya. "Aku mau," bisiknya pelan yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Jongin. Dia memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Kyungsoo dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa ini hadiahku?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menyelipkan cincin di jarinya.

" _Eum_ , kau mengharap yang lain? Katakan saja padaku, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Dia menggeleng, kedua jemarinya bertaut dengan tangan Jongin dan mereka saling bertatapan. "Ini jauh lebih dari apa yang bisa kuimpikan, terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo tulus.

Jongin meraih pinggangnya, mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Malam berikutnya mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam, namun kali ini terkesan lebih santai. Meminum beberapa _wine_ dan memanggang daging di balkon hotel yang cukup luas. Kyungsoo makan terlalu sedikit dan kini giliran Jongin yang memarahi porsi makannya.

"Aku bisa gemuk kalau makan itu semua, Jongin!"

"Aku bersumpah kau semakin cantik kalau gemuk, jadi makan saja."

"Baekhyun bilang aku sudah kelebihan kalori, harusnya aku menjalani diet, bukan malah makan seperti ini." Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir sambil memandangi potongan daging di piringnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Tidak ada diet. Lagi pula gemuk atau tidak, aku pasti akan tetap menikahimu, jadi berhentilah memikirkan hal seperti itu dan makanlah dengan baik."

Dia tersenyum dan kembali makan dengan lahap, Jongin pikir apapun yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu akan tampak begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan ketika mulutnya penuh sambil mengunyah daging sekalipun. "Aku tidak sempat membeli hadiah apapun untukmu hari ini, jadi kau minta apa? Akan kucarikan besok," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu membelinya. Kerena yang kuinginkan hanyalah… kau," kata Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan gelinya. "Aku ingin kau sebagai hadiahku."

"Tapi aku bukan barang yang bisa dihadiahkan Jongin!"

"Kau tahu tidak ada penolakan kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunku," serunya sambil berdiri dan meraih Kyungsoo, membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya sedangkan Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak setengah tertawa ingin dilepaskan.

"Makananku belum habis!"

"Aku yang akan memakanmu!"

"Tapi aku masih lapar."

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, nanti aku tidak kuat lagi menggendongmu."

"Jongin- _ah_ , bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tertawa saat Jongin menatapnya geli setelah menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Lalu suara-suara itu lenyap ketika Jongin menutup pintu dan tirai hotel sekaligus.

Sementara itu, jauh di benua yang berbeda. Sehun tengah sibuk dengan kencan pertamanya setelah sekian lama bersama si rusa cantik yang cerewetnya hampir menyaingi ayam sedang bertelur. Dia tak berhenti menyuruh Sehun memakai bando Hello Kitty, mencoba satu-persatu wahana di Disney Land dan meminta hal-hal aneh yang membuat lelaki itu mengelus dada.

Sehun sudah tampak lelah, tapi Luhan sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengenal kata lelah. Gadis itu tak berhenti berlarian kesana kemari sambil menunjuk segala hal. Sehun sudah cukup lega saat akhirnya Luhan mau diajak pulang. Tapi saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu keluar, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun membalikkan badan dengan jengah dan kini menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh kesabaran.

"Sekarang apa lagi, _hm_?"

Luhan lebih tertarik untuk memandang hal lain darpada Sehun saat ia bicara. "Itu, balon Hello Kitty besar yang berwarna pink."

"Luhan, kau bukan anak berumur lima tahun yang suka bermain balon."

"Pokoknya aku mau itu!" serunya tak bisa dibantah.

"Aku mengerti, tunggu di sini," kata Sehun jengah sambil berlalu menuju penjual balon. Ia kembali dengan balon besar di sebelah tangannya, memberikannya pada Luhan tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum kelewat cantik.

"Kau yang pegang, ayo pulang!" serunya sambil mengapit lengan Sehun dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Lu, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" teriak si gadis rusa.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menolak satupun permintaan tiap kali melihat Luhan menujukkan senyuman cantiknya.

 **END**


End file.
